catechismfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Melkite Patriarchs of Antioch
Patriarchs of Antioch *'Apostle Peter (Fouder)' Later Bishop of Rome *Evodius (c. 53–c. 69) *Ignatius (c. 70–c. 107), who was martyred in the reign of Trajan. His seven epistles are unique sources for the early Church. *Heron (107–127) *Cornelius (127–154) *Eros of Antioch (154–169) *Theophilus (c. 169–c. 182) *Maximus I of Antioch (182–191) *Serapion (191–211) *Asclepiades the Confessor (211–220) *Philetus (220–231) *Zebinnus (231–237) *Babylas the Martyr (237–c. 250), who, according to Nicephorus,de Boor, Carl, ed. (1880). Nicephori Archiepiscopi Constantinopolitani Opuscula Historica. Teubner (Leipzig, repr. NY, Arno Press, 1975) pp.129–132. . was martyred in the reign of Decius. *Fabius (253–256) *Demetrius (256–260), who was taken captive by the Persians under Shapur *Paul of Samosata (260–268) supported by Zenobia, deposed by Emperor Aurelian; in Paul's time Lucian of Antioch was head of the Antiochene catechetical schoolSuda On Line, Adler number: lambda, 685, retrieved 27 December 2008. *Domnus I (268/9–273/4) supported by Emperor Aurelian *Timaeus (273/4–282) *Cyril I (283–303) Tyrannion (304–314) *Vitalius (314–320) *Philogonius (320–323) *Eustathius (324–330), *Paulinus I (330, six months), formerly bishop of Tyre, Semi-Arian and friend of Eusebius of Caesarea *Eulalius (331–332) *Euphronius (332–333) *Flacillus or Facellius (333–342), in whose time renovations were made to the great church of Antioch, according to Nicephorus. *Stephanus I of Antioch (342–344), Arian and opponent of Athanasius of Alexandria, deposed in 344. *Leontius the Eunuch (344–358), Arian *Eudoxius (358–359), formerly bishop of Germanicia, later (360–370) bishop of Constantinople, *Homoian *Anianus (359), immediately deposed *Meletius (360 or 361 - 381), Semi-Arian, deposed in the reign of Valens for Homoiousian leanings This deposition resulted in the Meletian Schism, which saw several groups and several claimants to the see of Antioch: The Homoian group * Euzoius (361–378), supported by Emperor Valens * Dorotheus of Antioch (378–381) The Meletian group The largest grouping, centred on the deposed bishop Meletius. It moved towards an acceptance of the Nicene creed and participated in the Council of Constantinople, but was not recognized by Alexandria or Rome: *Meletius (362–381), who attended the First Council of Constantinople. *Flavian I (381–404), he obtained the recognition of Alexandria and Rome in 399 *Porphyrus (404–412) *Alexander (412–417), he ended the schism with the Eustathians in 415. The Eustathian group The followers of Eustathius, strictly adhering to the Nicene creed, elected the following bishops, who were recognized by the bishops of Alexandria and Rome: *Paulinus II (362–388) *Evagrius (388–393) After his death the Eustathians did not elect another bishop. In 399 they lost the recognition of Alexandria and Rome, but remained in schism until 415. The Apollinarist group *Vitalis (376–?), formerly a follower of Meletius, consecrated by Apollinaris of Laodicea *Theodotus (417–428) (alternately 420–429) *John I (428–442), condemned the First Council of Ephesus in the Nestorian controversy *Domnus II (442–449), deposed by the Second Council of Ephesus. *Maximus II (449–455), appointed by Emperor Theodosius II, accepted the Council of Chalcedon, deposed under unclear circumstances. *Basil of Antioch (456–458), Chalcedonian *Acacius of Antioch (458–461), Chalcedonian *Martyrius (461–469), Chalcedonian, deposed by general Zeno *Peter the Fuller (469/470–471), Non-Chalcedonian, appointed by general Zeno, deposed by Emperor Leo I *Julian (471–476), Chalcedonian, exiled by Peter the Fuller *Peter the Fuller (476), Non-Chalcedonian, restored by usurper Basiliscus, exiled by Emperor Zeno *John II Codonatus (476–477), Non-Chalcedonian, who held the see only three months and was exiled *Stephen II of Antioch (477–479), Chalcedonian *Calendion (479–485), Chalcedonian, opposed the Henoticon, exiled by Zeno, replaced by Peter the Fuller *Peter the Fuller (485–488), Non-Chalcedonian, restored by Emperor Zeno and condemned the same year (485) by a synod at Rome *Palladius (488–498), Chalcedonian, accepted the Henoticon, *Flavian II (498–512), Chalcedonian, accepted the Henoticon, deposed by Emperor Anastasius I. *Severus (512–518), Non-Chalcedonian, appointed by Emperor Anatasius I, deposed by Emperor Justin I. from 518 to 1054 *Paul the Jew (518–521), Chalcedonian *Euphrasius (521–528), Chalcedonian[[Evagrius of Antioch], Hist. Eccles. 4.5, "he was crushed in an earthquake that destroyed the city in the seventh year, tenth month of the reign of Justin." However, Evagrius' date was wrong. See footnote in reference] *Ephrem of Amid (528–546), Chalcedonian The Syriac non-Chalcedonians recognized Severus as the legitimate Patriarch until his death in 538. In 544, non-Chalcedonian leader Jacob Baradaeus consecrated Sergius of Tella as bishop of Antioch, opening the lasting schism between the Chalcedonian Patriarch of Antioch, and the Syriac Orthodox Church, part of Oriental Orthodoxy. *Domnus III (546–561) *Anastasius I of Antioch (561–571) *Gregory (571–594) *Anastasius I of Antioch (restored) (594–599) *Anastasius II (599–610) *Gregory II (610–620) *Anastasius III (620–628) *Macedonius (628–640) *George I (640–656) *Macarius (656–681) *Theophanes (681–687) *Sebastian (687–690) *George II (690–695) *Alexander II (695–702) *John I Patriarch of Antioch (702–707) *Kyros Patriarch of Antioch (707–?) *Gabriel Patriarch of Antioch (?–?) *John II Patriarch of Antioch (?–742) deposed by the supporters of Emperor Constantine V and fled to Byblos. *Stephen IV (742–744) *Theophylact (744–751) *Theodore (751–797) *John III Patriarch of Antioch (797–810) *Job (810–826) *Nicholas (826–834) *Simeon (834–840) *Elias (840–852) *Theodosius I (852–860) *Nicholas II (860–879) *Michael (879–890) *Zacharias (890–902) *George III (902–917) *Job II (917–939) *Eustratius (939–960) *Christopher (960–966) *Theodorus II (966–977) *Agapius (977–995) *John IV (or III) (995–1000) *Nicholas III (1000–1003) *Elias II (1003–1010) *George Lascaris (1010–1015) *Macarius the Virtuous (1015–1023) *Eleutherius (1023–1028) *Peter III (1028–1051) Post-Church of Constantinople Constantinople Excommunication *John V (or IV), or most probably Dionysius (1051–1062) *Aemilian (1062–1075) *Theodosius II (1075–1084) *Nicephorus (1084–1090) *John VI (or V, or IV) (1090–1155) After 1098, the Patriarchate was in exile, at first at Constantinople, having been replaced by a Latin Patriarch. *John VII (or VI, or V) (1155–1159) *Euthymius (1159–1164) *Macarius II (1164–1166) *Athanasius I (1166–1180) *Theodosius III (1180–1182) *Elias III (1182–1184) *Christopher II (1184–1185) *Theodore IV (Balsamon) (1185–1199) *Joachim (1199–1219) *Dorotheus (1219–1245) *Simeon II (1245–1268) *Euthymius (1268–1269) *Theodosius IV (1269–1276) With Theodosius, the Patriachate returned to Antioch. *Theodosius V (1276–1285) *Arsenius (1285–1293) *Dionysius (1293–1308) *Mark (1308–1342) *Ignatius II (1342–1386) With Ignatius, the Patriachate transferred to Damascus. *Pachomius (1386–1393) *Nilus (1393–1401) *Michael III (1401–1410) *Pachomius II (1410–1411) *Joachim II (1411–1426) *Mark III (1426–1436) *Dorotheus II (1436–1454) *Michael IV (1454–1476) *Mark IV (1476) *Joachim III (1476–1483) *Gregory III (1483–1497) *Dorotheus III (1497–1523) *Michael V (1523–1541) *Dorotheus IV (1541–1543) *Joachim IV (Ibn Juma) (1543–1576) *Michael VI (Sabbagh) (1577–1581) *Joachim V (1553–1592) *Joachim VI (1593–1604) *Dorotheus IV (or V) Ibn Al-Ahmar (1604–1611) *Athanasius II (or III) Dabbas (1611–1619) *Ignatius III Atiyah (1619–1634) **Cyril IV Dabbas antipatriarch (1619–1628) *Euthymius II (or III) Karmah (1634–1635) *Euthymius III (or IV) of Chios (1635–1647) *Macarios III Zaim (1647–1672) *Neophytos of Chios (1673–1682) *Athanasius III Dabbas (first, or antipatriarchal, reign) (1685–1694) *Cyril V (or III) Zaim (antipatriarchal reign 1672–1694, 1694–1720) *Athanasius III Dabbas (second reign) (1720–1724) Modern Melkite Patriarchy *#Cyril VI Tanas (1724.10.01 – death 1759.07.08) *#Athanasius IV Jawhar first term (1759.07.19 – 1760.08.01), next Eparch (Bishop) of Saida of the Greek-Melkites (Lebanon) (1761 – 1788.05.05 see below) *#Maximos II Hakim, Basilian Chouerite Order of Saint John the Baptist (B.C.) (1760.08.01 – death 1761.11.15); previously Archeparch (Archbishop) of Aleppo of the Greek-Melkites (Syria) (1732 – 1760.08.01) *#Theodosius V Dahan, B.C. (1761.12.24 – death 1788.04.10), previously Metropolitan Archeparch (Archbishop) of Beirut of the Greek-Melkites (1736 – 1761.12.24) *#Athanasius IV Jawhar second term (see above 1788.05.05 – death 1794.12.02) *#Cyril VII Siaj (1794.12.11 – death 1796.08.06), previously Met *#Agapius II Matar *#Ignatius IV Sarrouf (1812) *#Athanasius V Matar (1813) *#Macarius IV Tawil (1813–1815) *#Ignatius V Qattan (1816–1833) *#Maximos III Mazloum (1833–1855) *#Clement Bahouth (1856–1864) *#Gregory II Youssef-Sayur (1864–1897) *#Peter IV Jaraijiry (1898–1902) *#Cyril VIII Geha (1902–1916) vacant (1916–1919) *#Demetrius I Qadi (March 29, 1919 – October 25, 1925) *#Cyril IX Moghabghab (December 8, 1925 – September 8, 1947) *#Maximos IV Sayegh (October 30, 1947 – November 5, 1967) *#Maximos V Hakim (November 22, 1967 – November 22, 2000) *#Gregory III Laham (November 29, 2000 – May 6, 2017) *#Youssef I Absi (June 21, 2017 – present) References Category:Lists